memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Where No Man Has Gone Before (épisode)
Gary Mitchell, un ami du capitaine James T. Kirk, a été transformé par la barrière galactique en un être tout-puissant, mettant ainsi en danger l'[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]]. Résumé :Journal de bord du Capitaine : Temps sidéral 1312.4 - L'impossible est arrivé. Juste devant nous, nous avons capté un signal de détresse enregistré. L'indicatif d'appel vient d'un vaisseau spatial disparu depuis plus de 2 siècles. Est-ce qu’un autre vaisseau spatial terrestre a voulu explorer cette galaxie avant nous ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? Est-ce un avertissement laissé à notre intention ? L'USS Enterprise, sous le commandement de James T. Kirk, intercepte un signal de détresse sur la route qui le conduit aux confins de la Galaxie. Tout en discutant de la situation dans la salle de briefing, Kirk et le premier officier Spock s'affrontent dans une partie d'échecs tridimensionnels. Le Vulcain finit par avertir son adversaire avec arrogance, qu'il le mettra en échec au prochain coup. Loin de se laisser décontenancer par cette affirmation, Kirk fait un mouvement inattendu puis sourit. Les 2 opposants sont cependant interrompus par un message de la passerelle. Le lieutenant Lee Kelso les avertit que la source d'émission est désormais à portée de rayon tracteur. Kirk choisit alors de téléporter l'engin à bord. Dans la salle de téléportation, après que Scotty ait ramené l'objet à bord, Kirk comprend qu'il s'agit d'un vieil enregistreur de bord et décide de télécharger ses bases de données dans l'ordinateur du vaisseau. Comprenant très vite que quelque chose a détruit le vaisseau dont est originaire cette balise de détresse, le capitaine Kirk place l’''Enterprise'' en alerte rouge. ---- Sur le vaisseau, tous les officiers s'affairent pour regagner leurs postes respectifs. Alors qu'ils entrent dans le turbolift, Spock et Kirk sont rejoints par le lieutenant commander Gary Mitchell, l'un des meilleurs amis de Kirk. Celui-ci plaisante alors sur la nervosité de Kelso puis interroge Spock sur la partie d'échecs. Ce dernier finit par se plaindre de l'illogisme de son adversaire. En arrivant sur la passerelle, Mitchell relève Alden du poste de pilotage et Kirk regagne son fauteuil pour placer le vaisseau en arrêt, puis annonce à l'équipage que l’''Enterprise'' a découvert la balise de détresse du [[SS Valiant|SS Valiant]] disparu il y a 2 siècles. Spock, quand à lui, reprend son poste scientifique pour consulter les informations recueillies par la balise. A ce moment là, les principaux chefs de département se présentent sur la passerelle : l'officier scientifique Hikaru Sulu, le chef-ingénieur Montgomery Scott et le médecin-chef Mark Piper, qui en profite pour présenter la nouvelle psychiatre, le Dr Elizabeth Dehner montée à bord lors de l'escale à la colonie d'Aldebaron. Celle-ci est venue étudier les réactions de l'équipage dans des conditions d'urgence. Gary Mitchell, ne semblant pas insensible à ses charmes, commence alors à la taquiner. Spock décode finalement le message du Valiant. Il apparaît que le vieux a rencontré un orage magnétique le poussant hors de la galaxie. Beaucoup de membres de son équipage seraient morts et le vaisseau gravement endommagé. L'équipage du Valiant a également noté des activités EPS quand son capitaine ordonna l'auto-destruction. Kirk décide de poursuivre sa route quelqu'en soit le prix et passe en vitesse Warp facteur 1. ]] L’''Enterprise'' tombe alors nez à nez sur la barrière galactique. Le vaisseau stellaire tente de la franchir, mais est gravement endommagé lors de l'action. Neuf membres de l'équipage sont tués. Le Lt Mitchell et le Dr Dehner sont frappés de plein fouet par les effets de la barrière, mais seul Mitchell semble en subir les conséquences : ses yeux sont devenus d'un brillant argenté. ---- :Journal de bord du Capitaine : Temps sidéral 1312.9 - Conditions du vaisseau en marche arrière propulsé seulement par pouvoir d'impulsion ; moteur principal hors service. Notre base terrestre qui était seulement à quelques jours est maintenant à plusieurs années-lumière de distance. La question cruciale est maintenant qu'est-ce qui a détruit le SS Valiant ? Comme nous, il a vaincu la barrière magnétique, mais que lui est-il arrivé après celà ? Il se révèle très vite que Gary Mitchell a muté en un être surpuissant aux pouvoirs mentaux sans cesse croissants. De plus en plus détaché de son humanité, les pouvoirs de Mitchell inquiète judicieusement Monsieur Spock qui le considère comme une menace, non seulement pour le vaisseau, mais aussi pour la galaxie entière. Il apparaît alors que l'équipage du Valiant ait eu à subir le même sort. Spock suggère de tuer Mitchell avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ne pouvant se décider à tuer son meilleur ami, Kirk choisit une solution moins radicale : celle de l'exil sur une planète inhabité. ---- :Temps sidéral 1313.1 - Nous approchons de Delta Vega ; parcours établi pour orbite standard. Cette planète, complètement inhabitée, est un peu plus petite que la Terre. Son aspect est désolé mais elle est riche en cristaux et en minéraux. Mission de Kelso : Faire les réparations nécessaires et régénérer le moteur principal. Mon devoir : débarquer un homme que je connais depuis 15 ans. Et si nous atteignons notre but, l'abandonner sur cette planète déserte. Kirk décide de déposer Gary Mitchell sur la mine de lithium abandonnée de Delta Vega. Rendu fou par ses pouvoirs, Mitchell se considère comme un dieu et a déjà corrompu le Dr Elizabeth Dehner elle aussi affectée par les effets de la barrière galactique. Sur la surface de la planète, Kirk et Mitchell s'affrontent. Dehner se rend alors compte que Mitchell est devenu dangereux et l'attaque avec ses propres pouvoirs. Blessée fatalement, elle arrive tout de même à aider Kirk qui en finit avec Gary Mitchell en enterrant son meilleur ami sous un roc dans une tombe profonde au nom de Kirk lui même. ---- :C'est le capitaine qui parle. Au terme de cette mission, veuillez ajouter à la liste officielle de nos pertes, le docteur Elizabeth Dehner et notez qu'elle a donné sa vie en faisant son devoir ; Lieutenant commandant Gary Mitchell : même annotation. Production C'est au mois de juillet 1965, que le producteur et créateur Gene Roddenberry lançait le tournage d'un second pilote pour son concept de série SF baptisée "Star Trek". En effet un an auparavant, les pontes de NBC avaient rejeté un premier pilote "The Cage" avec Jeffrey Hunter dans le rôle du capitaine Christopher Pike, jugeant cet épisode par trop cérébral pour le pékin normal. Il faudra toute l'audace et la roublardise de Roddenberry et du producteur Oscar Katz pour convaincre le studio d'envisager un second pilote. L'arme est simple, Oscar Katz met les dirigeants de NBC au pied du mur : Il leur rappelle que ce sont eux qui ont choisi le script du premier pilote parmi les trois proposés au départ ("The Cage", "The Omega Glory" & "Mudd's Women"). Le vendredi 26 mars 1965, NBC prend une décision unique et demande à Gene Roddenberry un nouveau pilote, du jamais vu dans l'histoire de la TV ! Gene Roddenberry révise alors immédiatement sa copie, et planche sur deux scripts : "The Omega Glory" & "Mudd's Women", mais c'est celui de son vieil ami et scénariste Sam A. Peeples qui emporte la mise : "Where no man Has Gone Before". Le premier script est rédigé le 27 mai 1965, suivi d'un second daté du 16 juin. La version finale sera remis le 28 juin, puis à nouveau révisé le 8 juillet. brandissant un fusil phaser]] Le tournage débute donc en juillet 1965 sous la direction de James Goldstone, avec en vedette l'acteur canadien William Shatner dans le rôle du capitaine James T. (R. ?) Kirk, remplaçant Jeffrey Hunter démissionnaire du rôle parce que sa femme n'aimait pas le show. William Shatner était le troisième en liste pour l'attribution du rôle de James T. Kirk ; parmi les prétendants figurent les acteurs Jack Lord ("Dr. No", "Hawaï police d'État") et Lloyd Bridges ("Hot Shots!"). Majel Barrett dans le rôle de Numéro Un est évincée elle aussi, une femme au pouvoir était trop audacieux pour l'époque et le studio. Mais c'est le prix qu'a dû payer Gene pour conserver un personnage indispensable, le mythique M. Spock toujours interprété par Leonard Nimoy - un personnage que le studio veut éliminer à tout prix, à cause de l'apparence satanique que lui confère ses oreilles pointues ! Cet épisode marque aussi la première apparition du lieutenant Hikaru Sulu (ici au poste d'officier scientifique) interprêté par George Takei, et celle du lieutenant commander Montgomery "Scotty" Scott (chef-ingénieur) incarné par James Doohan. Durant le tournage de cet épisode, un nid de guêpes fut agité par l’éclairage du plateau. Plusieurs membres du casting et de l’équipe technique furent piqués. Le tournage fut même arrêté plusieurs jours, pour permettre à William Shatner piqué à l'œil, de voir sa paupière se dégonfler. Le script de Peeples étant plus orienté action que "The Cage", le résultat plaît à NBC, qui en janvier 1966 donne enfin le feu vert pour la randonnée des étoiles ! Bien que "Where No Man Has Gone Before" est le pilote de la série, il n'eut pas le privilège d'être le premier épisode Star Trek diffusé. C'est "The Man Trap" qui gagnera cet honneur le 8 septembre 1966. Quand à "Where No Man Has Gone Before", il fut diffusé plus tard, le 22 septembre 1966, contre toute forme de logique et de cohérence, puisque Leonard McCoy (DeForest Kelley) n'y apparaît pas, que les uniformes sont encore hérités de "The Cage", sans parler d'un maquillage de Spock sommaire et sans nuance. Aujourd'hui, il existerait deux versions de "Where No Man Has Gone Before". La première celle que nous connaissons tous, via les rediffusions et les récents DVD, puis une autre plus étendue, celle que Gene Roddenberry présenta au studio. Elle commence par une vue de notre galaxie avec la voix de Shatner introduisant la mission du vaisseau, sans toutefois indiquer une entrée dans un journal de bord. La scène suivante est celle de la partie d'échecs entre Spock & Kirk. S'en suit la récupération de l'enregistreur de bord du [[SS Valiant|SS Valiant]], puis l'image s'immobilise pour laisser place à un générique rapide, rappelant celui de "The Cage"... Le reste des scènes supplémentaires représente l'équipage dans les corridors quand le vaisseau passe en alerte rouge, et introduit des personnages importants comme le Lt Gary Mitchell (Gary Lockwood), le Dr Mark Piper (Paul Fix) et le physicien Sulu (George Takei). On notera aussi un thème de Star Trek orchestré différemment par Alexander Courage et une musique de fin jamais entendue dans le show depuis. Aujourd'hui, "Where No Man Has Gone Before" est un épisode précieux, tant d'un point de vue historique, que thématique. Gene Roddenberry y mêlait déjà savamment l'aspect fun et décontracté de la SF de son époque et les réflexions poussées et adultes sur le genre humain dont elle était dépourvue jusqu'ici. Une étape était franchie, un phénomène de la pop culture venait de naître... Incohérences *Lorsque Kirk, Spock et Mitchell pénètrent sur la passerelle, un figurant sort 2 fois de suite. *Les fiches personnelles de Gary Mitchell et Elizabeth Dehner sont de très mauvaise qualité pour un document informatique du 23ème siècle avec notamment des marques faites au stylo. *La tombe de James T. Kirk créée par Gary Mitchell est gravée "James R. Kirk" *A la fin de l'épisode, l'officier des communications derrière Spock semble s'être endormi sur sa console. Citations Kirk : "Auriez-vous la bonté de cesser ce jeu irritant qui m'exaspère, Monsieur Spock." Spock : "Irritant ? ...Ah oui, l’une de vos étranges émotions." Kirk : "Pouvoir total, c'est-à-dire corruption totale." Kirk : "Je veux que sa fin soit citée en exemple. Il n'avait pas demandé ce qui lui est arrivé." Spock : "Je suis désolé pour lui.." Kirk : "Je crois qu'après tout, il y a de l'espoir pour vous, Monsieur Spock." Anecdotes et autres informations * Novélisations : ** "Star Trek 8" de James Blish - Bantam Books / 1972 ** "Star Trek Fotonovel 2: Where No Man Has Gone Before" - Bantam Books / 1977 *Les voix des rapports du personnel entendues en fond sonore et qui répondent aux situations d’urgences seront réutilisées maintes fois dans plusieurs épisodes. Il s'agit pour la plupart des voix de Gene Roddenberry, Robert Justman et Majel Barrett. on peut d’ailleurs entendre la voix de Roddenberry qui dit "Communicator, we need more lines to the impulse deck!" dans plusieurs épisodes. * Le vaisseau est une maquette massive utilisée dans "The Cage". cette maquette n'avait pas d'effets brillants sur le devant de ses nacelles et disposait d'un plus grand déflecteur avant. D'autre part, les effets lumineux étaient moins prononcés. Ces prises de vues furent cependant réutilisées dans plusieurs épisodes, le plus souvent mixées avec des plans de la nouvelle maquette, celle là même exposée aujourd'hui au musée de l'air et de l'espace du Smithsonian, avec bien plus d'effets. * La matte painting représentant Delta Vega sera réutilisée pour représenter la colonie de Tantalus dans l'épisode TOS: "Dagger of the Mind" * Gene Roddenberry désirait toujours avoir un personnage du nom de Rice dans chacune des séries qu’il créait : le lieutenant William Rice de sa précédente série "The Lieutenant" ou le capitaine Paul Rice de l'épisode TNG : "Arsenal of Freedom". Voilà pourquoi nous voyons sur la pierre tombale créée par Gary Mitchell pour Kirk, l'inscription James R. Kirk. En effet, au départ, le second nom de Kirk devait être Rice, mais au cours du développement de la série, ce détail fut oublié et Kirk nommé James T. (T pour Tiberius). * Gary Lockwood incarnant Gary Mitchell est surtout connu par les amateurs de Science-Fiction pour avoir été le malheureux astronaute Frank Boones dans "2001 : L'odyssée de l'espace" de Stanley Kubrick (1968). Il fut aussi le héros de la série précédente de Roddenberry : "The Lieutenant" * L'[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] franchira à nouveau la barrière galactique dans l'épisode TOS : "By Any Other Name" (saison 2) avec l’aide des Kelvans. * Gary Mitchell évoque une ancienne aventure amoureuse de Kirk, avec une "blonde et charmante laborantine". Certains fans ont spéculé qu'il pouvait s'agir de Carol Marcus (Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan). Ceci n'a cependant jamais été établi de manière canonnique. * TNG adoptera un titre similaire à celui de cet épisode dans sa première saison : "Where No One Has Gone Before". * Gary Mitchell réapparaîtra dans le comics "Star Trek / X-Men". Acteurs / Personnages / Doubleurs Casting principal * William Shatner est James T. Kirk * Leonard Nimoy est Spock * James Doohan est Montgomery Scott * George Takei est Hikaru Sulu Vedettes invitées * Gary Lockwood est Gary Mitchell * Sally Kellerman est Elizabeth Dehner * Paul Carr est Lee Kelso * Paul Fix est Dr Mark Piper * Andrea Dromm est la Yeoman Smith * Lloyd Haynes est Alden * Eddie Paskey est Leslie (non-crédité) * Hal Needham est la doublure cascade de Gary Lockwood * Dick Crockett est la doublure cascade de William Shatner Liens et références Références * Galaxie (planètes, phénomènes...) : colonie d'Aldebaron, Canopus, Delman (ville), Delta Vega, Deneb IV, Dimorus, Eldman (ville), Barrière galactique, Newstate (Etat), orage magnétique, Terre * Espèces et organisations : Starfleet Academy * Personnages : Alden, Elizabeth Dehner, Gerald Dehner, Dieu, Lee Kelso, James T. Kirk, Leslie, Gary Mitchell, Gary Mitchell (Senior), Mark Piper, Montgomery Scott, Smith, Spinoza, Hikaru Sulu, Phineas Tarbolde * Vaisseaux et stations : SS Valiant * Armement et Technologie : balise d'enregistrement, chambre de fission, fusil phaser, Galactic Mining Delta Vega Station, matérialisateur, rayon tracteur, rétrofusée * Autres : 2065, concentration de neutrons, dossier personnel, échecs 3D, esper, "L'Ethique", évaluation esper, "Nightingale Woman" / "La Femme-Rossignol", perception extra-sensorielle (ESP), pommier kaferien, psychiatrie, quotient d'aperception, quotient de connaissance générale, quotient Duke-Heidelberg, lithium, télékinésie, Tri-Planetary Academy Liens externes * Category:Episodes TOS de:Spitze des Eisbergs en:Where No Man Has Gone Before es:Where No Man Has Gone Before nl:Where No Man Has Gone Before sv:Where No Man Has Gone Before